Fayre Snow
|image1= |caption1=Appearance |fan/original=Fan Character |universe=The Elder Scrolls |creator=User:LeeHatake93 |full_name=Fayre "Fair-Eyed" Snow |alias(es)=Fayre Frostfire Nightingale Lady Nightblade |birthplace=Imperial City, Cyrodiil |residence=Sky Haven Temple, Skyrim |species=Nord (Human) |age=32 (Physically/Skyrim) 62 (Chronologically/Dawnguard) |gender=Female |height=5'5" |weight=140lbs }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by LeeHatake93. Fayre resides in the ''Elder Scrolls universe. Fayre is the twin sister of Raiken Frostfire and she is classified as an undiscovered Dragonborn from Skyrim, though the Blades know the truth about her. Her powers awakened in Skyrim's Fourth Era 201, several months after her brother. Throughout Skyrim, she is known by a dark persona called "Lady Nightblade", and is often associated with Nocturnal and the Thieves Guild. Fayre was born on the first day of Evening Star, in the year 4E 169, in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. She was the bastard daughter of an unknown father and Laila Frostfire. She grew up alongside her twin brother, Raiken, and the two were inseparable until a bandit siege led by a group of orcs led to the murder of their mother, Laila, when the twins were only 11 years old. After this, the twins were placed into foster care. Fayre was adopted by the Snow family, and Raiken was renamed Raizo Forrester. Before the two were separated, Fayre told her brother that her family was moving to Skyrim, and she hoped he'd be able to find her when they grew up. Raizo promised to track her down when he had the chance, and the two parted soon afterward. Eighteen and a half years later, Fayre moved to Whiterun where she began working as a waitress at the Bannered Mare. Despite earning enough to keep her fed and housed, Fayre wanted more out of life. She attempted to join the Companions at first, however, they weren't accepting new members at the time, and weren't convinced that a waitress could be a warrior. Despite this, she met a woman warrior named Aela who taught her how to fight, claiming that she could sense the fire in her heart and understood she wanted more from life. The two became quick friends and fought various opponents together, ranging from giants and mammoths to vampires and witches. Though she never joined the Companions, Fayre soon fell in love with Aela and the two were wed shortly afterward, moving into Fayre's home. After besting Aela in sparring matches, Fayre told her that she wanted to travel the world. Aela also sought adventure, but she had her hands full with the Companions. Fayre understood, and simply asked that Aela guard the house while she traveled. As the two parted ways, Fayre made her way to Riverwood where she met a bard named Sven. Sven was insanely jealous of a Wood Elf archer who was apparently interested in the same woman he was. Because he had trained to be a bard, Fayre wanted Sven to travel with her to write tales of her journey, and convinced his crush, Camilla Valerius, that Faendal wasn't worth her time. Grateful to Fayre, Sven began traveling with her, eventually learning to also fend for himself while they traveled. On the road, they ran into a group of High Elves who noticed that Fayre wore an Amulet of Talos, and intended to forcibly remind her that Talos worship was outlawed in Skyrim. Fearing for their lives, Fayre drew her sword and with Sven by her side, fought off and killed the High Elves. Fearing the news of what she had done would spread to the Empire, Fayre asked Sven to help her dispose of the bodies. Looking back at the treason she had committed, Fayre left for Riften in search of the Stormcloaks, as she heard rumors that they had temporarily taken residence there. However, when they arrived in Riften, the Stormcloak leader had already left for Solitude. Regardless, Fayre and Sven decided to stay at an inn for a few days. While in Riften, Fayre heard rumors of the Thieves Guild, a group of people who intimidate shopkeepers and raid homes for profit. Feeling that it would be a good way to keep her mind off of the dead elves, Fayre decided to seek out their leader, eventually meeting with a Khajiit going by the name of King. Though he wasn't their leader, he had been with the Guild for a few months and had proven his mettle. He claimed that he could feel the same potential in Fayre, and offered to introduce her to their leader, Mercer Frey, if she could help him pull off a heist just a few miles outside Riften, at a place called Rorikstead. Her job would be to distract the owners of the Frostfruit Inn while he breaks into their safe. Fayre agreed, and traveled there with King. She then met a farmhand named Erik and his father, Mralki. Erik had dreamt of becoming an adventurer, but his father forbade him from doing so since they couldn't afford it. Keeping with the plan, Fayre invited the two outside of the inn where she offered some of her earnings from the Bannered Mare in order to pay for armor and weapons. Mralki was impressed by her generosity and Erik was grateful, claiming that he'd be in her debt for what she did. Feeling good about what she had done, she noticed Sven and King emerge from the inn and claimed that it was time for her to go. She had also set out to be an adventurer, and only stopped by for a short break. When she returned to Riften, Fayre met with Mercer Frey and ran several jobs with King before discovering that Mercer had been stealing from the Guild and King had been involved with him every step of the way. She was ambushed by King and left to die by Frey's hands, but was saved by a woman named Karliah, who had shot her with a paralysis poison intent for Frey and King. Upon regaining conciousness, Fayre learned that Karliah had been framed by Frey for betraying the Guild in the past, and now it was up to her to clear her name and stop Frey and King. Fayre decided to side with her and set out to clear their names. She was inducted into the Nightingales, a groupe of thieves who served the Daedra, Nocturnal, and had exceptional luck with their endeavors. Though she and Karliah eventually tracked down and killed Frey, King was still on the loose somewhere. Fayre decided to travel to Windhelm, where she heard Ulfric Stormcloak lived, and finally join the Stormcloaks, wanting to join them as a medic and hopefully track down King. After meeting with Ulfric, Fayre was given Stormcloak clothes and sent out on a mission to heal some wounded soldiers outside of a nearby town. She made her way down there with Sven, and was met with a surprise. Her twin brother, Raiken, was there, wearing Imperial armor. She knew he recognized her and saw the look of happiness on her face. However, before she could meet up with ther brother, an arrow pierced her heart and she fell to the ground. Sven fled in search of another medic as Fayre could hear, through her fading conciousness, Raiken's shouts and cries of anguish as many soldiers began to fall. Before she faded away, she felt someone hold her in their arms. She opened her eyes and saw Raiken's face. She weakly uttered the word "brother..." before she died. When next she gained consciousness, she began wandering through a mist where several Imperial soldiers and Stormcloaks alike were running in fear of a black dragon. Fayre was terrified. She was already dead, yet now she saw the souls of fallen soldiers being devoured by a dragon. What could it mean? There's no solitude, even in death? Regardless, a woman appeared before her. Unlike the souls of the dead, which had a white aura glowing around them, this woman was clad in a black aura. She recognized her as Nocturnal, but didn't understand. Nocturnal had told Fayre that she didn't need the Stormcloaks, but she still had other uses for her in life. Fayre didn't understand until she was met by another figure, a red-skinned, orc-like being surrounded by Daedric warriors. Nocturnal introduced him as Mehrunes Dagon, and claimed that he would be able to resurrect her. Fayre had heard of him, being the very being that tried to invade her homeland of Cyrodiil many centuries ago. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, even if it meant being devoured by the black dragon. Dagon admired the girl's spirit and cut her a deal. He would resurrect her and leave any debt she needed to repay to Nocturnal, and she'd be allowed to live her life as she would have before death. Fayre believed this deal to be too good to be true, so she asked what the catch would be. Dagon knew she was a sharp woman and said that the catch would be to simply spice up her revenge on King. She didn't understand, so he merely said that instead of simply killing him, she should ruin his life. The Khajiit was working as an assassin now. It would be up to her to hire his service, and trick him into getting into more trouble than he could possibly afford. When the time came, she would know what to do. Fayre didn't trust Dagon in the slightest, but she did trust Nocturnal and her influence over luck. Besides, how else would she be offered the chance to return from the dead? With no other response, she accepted the deal and was resurrected outside of Riften, clad in Nightingale armor... Fayre is a beautiful Nord woman who stands at 5'5", with short black hair and pale blue eyes. Upon her resurrection, her eyes became white. She has an athletic physique and often wears casual clothing, such as a bartender's outfit or rough-looking tunic. Prior to becoming a Nightingale, she wore an Amulet of Talos. After her resurrection, she began wearing a suit of Blades armor, and carried a large, iron greatsword on her back. She also bears two parallel scars on her left cheek, a few inches below her eye. As Lady Nightblade, she is often seen clad in a dark, hooded armor set complete with gloves, boots, a mask, and cape. She carries around a quiver of arrows and a thin, katana-like sword known as Dragonsbane. Prior to her move to Whiterun, Fayre was often seen as a mild mannered and family oriented, as she enjoyed spending time with her mother and brother in her youth. Even after her mother's death and separation from her brother, she didn't bother others and often kept to herself. Her foster parents were kind to her, though years of repressed depression later got the best of her and she began expressing herself openly, having discovered her interest in women and men alike. She wasn't critized as much as she feared, though this often lead men to attempt to take advantage of her sexuality. She soon had enough and began carrying shivs to fight off drunken perverts, though she wasn't skilled enough to fight off sober men. Later on, she was still often portrayed as a kind person, never showing her anger toward others and greeting them with a smile when she worked as a waitress at the Bannered Mare. However, her personality is a facade, as she developed several personalities to throw people off-guard so that she could take advantage of them. She often adapts several disguises, from a beggar to a lady of the night, she can make herself to be any type of person in order to get what she needs. Despite her various false identities and devious mind, Fayre still cares for those who are kind to her, such as Aela and her previous employer, and would do anything to ensure their protection. She also held concerns for soldiers as she sought to become a medic for the Stormcloaks, since she also worshipped Talos before the Civil War ensued. After her resurrection, however, Fayre becomes cold and merciless. She felt betrayed by her brother and holds him responsible for her death. Like Raiken, this led her to seek vengeance, and she was determined to bring him down no matter the cost. Her conniving mind still in tact, she became even more influential over others as a Nightingale, and was willing to manipulate as many people as possible to complete her agenda. She also developed an unexplained animosity toward dragons, wanting to slay as many as possible and truly become a Dragonborn. She still cares for Aela, and has sworn herself to protect any and all members of the Blades and the Thieves Guild. *'Deceit:' Fayre often plays innocent to lure people into a false sense of security, before stealing from or killing them. **'Wiles:' Fayre doesn't shy away from using her looks to trick men into her favor, though she often prefers intimidation. *'Battle Cry:' An ability possessed by all Nords, Fayre can issue a battle cry that makes most enemies run in fear, though its effects do not last very long. *'Master of Conjuration:' Although Fayre doesn't study a variety of magic, she is exceptionally skilled in the school of conjuration, able to perform most Master-rank spells in this regard. **'Thrall Binding:' Fayre is able to enthrall fallen warriors and summon atronachs that are permanently bound to her will unless killed in battle. Even if the bound thrall falls, Fayre can easily re-enthrall them. **'The Ritual Stone:' Though it is not a permanent binding spell, Fayre has been blessed under the spell of the Ritual Stone, allowing her to reanimate entire armies of fallen people and creatures to fight alongside her. However, due to the nature of this power, she can only use it once a day, and those reborn through this spell will fall again after a certain amount of time has passed. **'Dremora Binding:' In addition to her undead thralls, Fayre can summon Dremora warriors from Oblivion itself to fight by her side. **'Arcane Crafting:' Though she is not a blacksmith, Fayre can conjure Daedric armor and weapons, in addition to a number of other things, with her skill in magic alone. *'Healer:' Fayre has studied a number of healing spells, allowing her to heal herself and others if need be. *'Fire Casting:' Fayre uses fire spells to cook when traveling, or to inflict extra damage to opponents. *'Nightingale:' As a follower of Nocturnal, Fayre has exceptional luck when it comes to her duties in the Thieves Guild. She has an unnatural talent for stealth and is nigh undetectable. **'Skeleton Key:' Fayre is skilled at picking locks, able to quickly open any lock without detection and without breaking her lockpicks. She began learning this trade when she recovered the Daedric Skeleton key, but has since adapted the talent herself after returning the artifact to its rightful location. **'Silent but Deadly:' Fayre's stealth skills rival that of the most skilled assassins, and she had been sought by the Dark Brotherhood in the past because of this. However, she prefers her thieving skills, although she hasn't hesitated to kill before. *'Dragonborn:' As a Dragonborn, Fayre is able to slay dragons and absorb their power to make herself stronger. She takes advantage of this, as she promoniently uses Shouts as a method of combat and stealth. **'Dragonsbane:' Fayre carries with her a sword known as Dragonsbane, which has been enchanted to be exceptionally deadly to dragons. Complete with the dragon slayer blessing and potion given to her by Esbern, this makes her any dragon's worst nightmare. **'Dragon Aspect:' This powerful Shout allows Fayre to increase her physical strength and the power of her other Shouts, while gaining ethereal dragon-like properties, such as horns and wings. **'Whirlwind Sprint': A Shout that allows Fayre to cover a great distance in a quick burst of speed. **'Throw Voice': A seemingly useless Shout, this power allows Fayre to throw her voice in any direction, distracting others. Often used as a siren call for ambushes. **'Become Ethereal': This Shout allows Fayre to take on a ghostly form, rendering her immune to all damage, though she cannot harm others in this state. primarily used in self-defense. **'Aura Whisper': This Shout allows Fayre to detect life by sensing its aura. She uses this prominently when sneaking into places. **'Animal Allegiance:' This Shout allows Fayre to call wildlife to her side in battle, such as wolves, bears, and mammoths. **'Disarm:' A Shout that instantly knocks a weapon out of an enemy's hand. *'Laila Frostfire:' Mother *'Raiken Frostfire:' Twin Brother *'Samuel Frostfire:' Nephew *'Runa Snow:' Daughter *'Sven:' Bard, Traveled with Fayre *'Stormcloaks:' Rebels opposing the Empire, formerly hired Fayre as a medic *'Nocturnal:' Daedric Lord, Mistress *'Mehrunes Dagon:' Daedric Prince, responsible for her resurrection *'Thieves Guild:' Band of Thieves, followers **'Brinjolf:' Fellow Nightingale **'Karliah:' Fellow Nightingale *'The Blades:' Dragonslayers, followers **'Aela the Huntress:' Wife, Blades Recruit **'Vorstag:' Friend, Blades Recruit **'Erik the Slayer:' Friend, Blades Recruit **'Delphine:' Blades Veteran **'Esbern:' Blades Veteran *'Ka'non:' Khajiit thief, hired for Ulfric's assassination *'Reanimated Thralls:' People killed in action, reborn to serve Fayre **'Alva:' Vampire, former resident of Morthal **'Astrid:' Assassin, former leader of the Dark Brotherhood *'Imperial Legion:' Army led by General Tullius, fled from Skyrim **'Unnamed Imperial Soldier:' Killed Fayre for wearing Stormcloak colors, deceased *'The Greybeards:' Allies to the dragon Paarthurnax *'Paarthurnax:' Dragon, brother of Alduin, Greybeards' leader, deceased *'Odahviing:' Dragon, in service to Raiken *'Alduin:' Evil Dragon, brother of Paarthurnax, slain *'Ulfric Stormcloak:' Stormcloak leader, deceased, later enthralled *In the Xbox 360 version of Skyrim, Fayre was married to Vorstag and lived in a reality where Raiken remained an Imperial Soldier, eventually turning against the Stormcloaks after her brother convinced her that they were fighting a lost cause. This has been heavily rebooted in her new origin. *Fayre's surname, Snow, is a reference to the surname assigned to bastards in George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire franchise. Fayre Render.png|Fayre disguised as a beggar, one of the tricks she pulled before working at the Bannered Mare Fayre3.png|Fayre in her bartender clothes Fayre2.png|Fayre disguised as an Imperial soldier Nightingale.jpg|Fayre's Lady Nightblade appearance, as a vampire Fayre_Snow_Nightingale.png|Fayre's appearance after being resurrected, upon becoming a Nightingale Fayre Blades Leader.png|Fayre's appearance upon joining the Blades Fayrekins.png|Fayre, upon becoming a vampiress Skyrim_20161128172337.png|Vampiress Fayre in battle Armorfayre.jpg|Fayre wearing Daedric armor Skyrim.png|Fayre (right), Raiken (center), and Finn the Altmer (left) Fayre Fallout.png|Fayre's facial features, more defined Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Criminals Category:Fan characters Category:LeeHatake93's characters Category:Magical characters Category:Humans Category:Bisexual characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Married characters Category:The Elder Scrolls characters Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Orphans Category:Revived characters